


He didn't mean to

by Mr_johnnie



Series: Drabble collection [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum had always feared this moment and yet, called it upon himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He didn't mean to

“It's alright, don't worry about it,” Yugyeom said as he turned away from Jaebum. His voice didn't waver, he sounded certain as if he really meant what he said. Yet, Jaebum knew that was far from the truth. After five years of friendship, two years as members of the same band and several more as trainees Jaebum could easily recognize it lie. Currently, the younger was most definitely not telling the truth and the saddest part was he wasn't only lying to Jaebum, but to himself as well.

 

“Yugyeom, listen-” Jaebum tried and reached for his retrieving arm, only to have it yanked from his hold in the next second. “You explained yourself. I get it. I am not mad.” It was a stab to Jaebum's heart, one he wasn't sure how to handle.

 

Jaebum hated himself right now. _Why had he done this?_ Jaebum knew Yugyeom was the most fragile member of the seven, the one that would always seek truth in one's words and blame himself more than anyone else. He had seen the warning sign, the flaring red screaming in his face, but he didn't stop, didn't think about the consequences beforehand. Jaebum was a huge jerk and he couldn't make up for that anymore. What was done, was done and Yugyeom had already shut himself off into his never ending spiral of guilt and self-hatred.

 

The younger was almost as good in blaming himself for every possible thing as he was in dancing. It was horrible to witness. Jaebum wanted to take him in his arms and tell him it wasn't his fault, but Jaebum's. He was the one being irresponsible and dumb, but as he opened his mouth nothing came out anymore. He had already tried and hadn't even succeeded the slightest bit. The fear that Yugyeom would just shut himself off further and push Jaebum away in the process, stopped him from doing anything right now.

 

It was Jaebum's job to shoulder the burden of all seven as best as he could, that none of them would ever break under the pressure and Jaebum had thought he had done a good job so far. Of course it could have been better at times, but until now he had been able to prevent the worst. Yugyeom was a different case though, had always been. He would joke around with Jaebum and try to lift the burdens from his shoulders with his jokes and teasing, and Jaebum had always appreciated and reciprocate that.

 

Now he had taken the teasing too far and clearly saw Yugyeom processing the words Jaebum had thrown at him, in the heat of the moment, and took them to heart. Jaebum had always feared this exact moment. It was like a train collision right in front of his eyes and there was just nothing he could do once it was put in motion.


End file.
